Never Been Hurt
by NellenRusher
Summary: Kendall has some secrets and one phone call could mean they slip out. He doesn't want his relationship with Logan to change because of his past but that doesn't stop him finding out in the future when everything falls into a big mess and he will need to trust in his friends to get out. #Jarlos #Kogan #MpregLater (Rated T for now)
1. Chapter 1

**A new story from me! :D YAY mini party ;) This is the story for the one shot "Nearly There" I wrote but it will be a LONG time till I get to that point in the boys lives so if you haven't read it, then don't worry at all because I might change it a little when I get to that point :p but I am going to post this one on Tuesday's or Wednesday's when I get into the swing of it I'm not perfectly sure yet depends when I can plan a writing day for this one. It will probably be Wednesday for the record :) **

**Enjoy this new fic and sadly I don't own BTR :( One day... just one day I will ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Logan's POV**

I was tapping my fingers against the counter top. I know him and me literally only got together last week but I missed him. He was currently out with Carlos doing something for his and James' wedding. They were so perfect for each other and have been engaged officially for a month now but we all knew they would be together forever. I mean it's James and Carlos. You always see them together it was bound to happen. People say that for me and Kendall too. He was perfect. The usually strong leader of the four of us, caring nature as well for family seemed to crumble when I held him. He melted into my arms. I loved it. He was so sweet and already filling me up with love and cuteness.  
I glanced at the clock again and started to absent mindedly drum my fingers again. "Logan! Can you quit it? I need to study!" I looked up to meet the glare of Katie. Oops. I might be more impatient than I thought for Kendall to get home. "Sorry Katie, you'll do great anyway in your finals." She huffed and started to work again.

I got up and headed away from the kitchen area and the counter top and went to watch TV. I switched on a random music channel and let the music blast but not too loudly as I didn't want to disturb Katie for a second time. "Hey bud" James smiled as he pulled out a juice box from the fridge and a whole pie. I said hi back and turned my attention back to the screen.

"Up next we have some big time news for you after the new single by Big Time Rush!" the voice over called and I watched, strange as it sounds I still haven't seen the video yet. **_"So throw your hands in the air..."_** we sang, gosh our outfits were interesting but people did used to dress like this. James plopped down next to me and we waited for our song to finish as we didn't even know new news was out about us.  
"Now we all know of the cuteness that is... Jarlos! Well guess what! They're engaged finally. The pair is adorable and we can't wait to see their future. Who do you think will be their best men: Logan or Kendall? Or maybe not even them? Tell us what you think on twitter..." James switched off the TV before more could be said. That was meant to be private and stay within our group. "I-I-I can't believe this, who told? Why can't anything be private? Why couldn't it be about you and Kendall? Why does it have to be us?" James sobbed a little, I felt bad for him it was hard being famous but it was great. But, moments like this kinda ruined things... "James, it will be okay. We will make sure nothing ruins the day for you two. Plus you haven't even booked a date yet. We will get to issues like the press later. You could sell the story to get some extra cash for your honeymoon." I said most likely making James worse than he already was. "I guess you're right Loges. Thanks." James forced a smile and I promptly shoved him to our shared room to go and clean up as Carlos and Kendall will be back any minute. "So now you and Kendall are together are you going to share a room with him? I know we said we would have separate rooms before the wedding and we move to our own place but I don't mind moving or letting Carlos move in so you can be together." James was babbling. Yes I wanted to share a room with Kendall and it would be nice but having some space too is good right? "I like it with you, plus you two had the while engagement thing and rooms settled before Kendall and I started dating. Stick to it as it is. Unless you force me out that is." I said clearing up the room a little. "Okay just make sure you tell me of you're gonna be getting nasty with Kendall in here and you only use your bed." James said. "Deal. For the both of us I don't fancy Carlos and you violating my bed too. I love it too much!" James laughed and we shook hands and went to the living room to wait for the arrival of Kendall and Carlos.

James and Carlos had gone to our room to talk things over about the press situation as me and Kendall sat down by the pool and relaxed with our friends together around us. Jo and Camille had recently came out as a couple and had really only told us but not anyone else as me and Kendall used to date both girls. Still it was hard not telling Carlos and James. Also besides Carlos and James those two were the only ones who knew about me and Kendall. It has only been a week I certainly wasn't ready for the world to know about my relationship. Finally there was Lucy and Jett. They oddly enough were dating too. They work well and Lucy tunes down Jett's ego and we all hang together, which Kendall is still getting used to. "So we're all agreed? We're having a party tomorrow night for Carlos and James?" Jo said and we all nodded and made arrangements. "Kendall can you bring Twister?" I asked. I still wasn't ready for another one of Lucy's party spinner games. Just a game where the spinner only tells you where to put your hands and feet. He nodded and we got up as we needed to be back home for lunch.

It was calm and relaxing as we ate and all chatted about little random things. James and Carlos were feeling better about earlier and were now talking excitedly about tomorrow night. The calmness and happiness of the meal was interrupted by the loud call of the phone.

* * *

**Who do you think is calling the residents of 2J? ;) Wait and see :p **

**Let me know what you think of this new story and if I should keep writing and posting this one :) ~NellenRusher**


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter 2 is here! So I think I should let you know this story is most likely going to be a trilogy! :D I had it all planned out but that doesn't mean I won't suddenly change my mind because I do that a lot :p **

**I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think! I feel like it's terrible again :/ **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kendall's POV**

As I was closer to the phone which was residing on the kitchen counter top I reached and grabbed it. The number didn't seem local though… more of a Minnesota number. "Kendall who is it?" Logan asked me and I just shrugged. I pressed the answer button and listened to the other end of the line.  
"Hello...?"  
"Kendall? Is that you?" a man said. How did he know my name? I looked at everyone around the table and they all were looking at me with worry.  
"Who is this?" I asked getting scared.  
"I can't believe my own son doesn't recognise his own father." No...  
"No. Go away. We're better without you..." I screamed down the phone. That got everyone's attention more onto me (not that is wasn't before).  
"Kendall calm down..." Is he actually kidding?  
"How…? You expect me calm down? After everything you did to us? The scars I wear because you..." I was straight to the point screaming down the phone at him again. He didn't deserve an ounce of love or even kindness.  
"Kendall I've changed. I just want to see you and your sister." In your dreams!  
"NO!" I threw the phone and ran to my room. I didn't want anyone. They didn't know half of the story. I was ashamed by it. Katie knew. She found me once. I trusted her. She's my baby sister. I needed to protect her from him.

As I let my hot tears fall down my cheeks I just wanted to scream. I just don't understand why. He had his chance years ago. He doesn't deserve another. He's a monster. I heard the door creep open and then the arms of someone consumed me and held me close to their body comforting me. "It's going to be okay Kendall. I won't let him near you or any of your family." Logan soothed me and it was just what I needed. I knew he would stick by his word and not because we were together, we've been best friends for over 20 years now it only seems right. Logan didn't move his arms from around me and I was grateful for that I just needed the comfort. The door creaked open and Katie stood by waiting for us to finish. "Do you want me to give you a moment?" Logan asked and Katie nodded. He kissed me lightly on the lips and left the room to us.

"Katie..." I didn't look at her. I knew what she was going to say to me. She climbed over me and I wrapped my arms around her. "We can't let him do this to us" she whispered into my chest "not again" she clung on tighter to me. "We don't have to let him get to us though." I sighed into her hair. "But Kendall remember what happened last time. I don't want you to go through that again please." I won't. Well I hope I won't... I wear scars because of him. I swore I would protect everyone and Katie but who was there to protect me? My mum? Or Logan...? I know as best friends we tell each other everything but this was a secret I didn't dare tell the guys. Not because they would tease it was a pride thing mostly. I was our leader. I brought us all out here and brought us through a lot. How could I tell them? Even Logan and he's always there for me even before we got together. "Katie you don't have to worry about me. He won't come here he knows we don't want anything to do with him... You okay?" I asked her. She nodded her head. I gave her a final squeeze before I made us sit up. "You go study. I'll be okay. I promise." she nodded her head and we left my room.

Katie sat back at the counter with her text books and I went and sat with the guys who were fighting over which movie to watch. "I want to watch Batman!" I giggled at Logan's silliness and watched as he and James continued to fight. "No we're going to watch superman!" James countered. They didn't even know they were cheering me up with their bickering. I saw Carlos trot over to the TV and put a DVD in the player and bounced back down on the sofa and pressed play. "CARLOS!" James and Logan yelled as he picked the movie. "You were taking too long so I just picked one we haven't seen in a while." he said matter of factly as James put his arm around Carlos and kissed him sweetly on their lips. "So what did you pick Los?" Carlos looked thoughtfully and just pressed play making us wait.

Carlos had picked The Simpsons Movie. We were all laughing and Katie had stopped studying as we were laughing too loud for her to study. We spent the afternoon all together and forgot about the phone call at lunch. Mostly... Mum made a special dinner for us and we all went to bed after a tiring day. Carlos was quiet as we were getting ready and I curled up thinking about everything, my dad and what will happen. "Kendall? Are you okay?" I sighed and looked over to Carlos. "Yes I'm fine, just very tired that's all." I said as he too got into bed. I switched off the light and we both settled down to sleep for the night.

In the night I couldn't sleep I was tossing and turning so much. I couldn't get comfortable or just relax. I was processing way too much in my head. How does Logan do it? I sat up and figured some warm milk or something would help calm me down so I could sleep properly. I got into the hallway and saw Katie creep out of her bedroom too. She silently jumped as I scared her and she came to me. "Did you have the same idea as me?" she whispered. "Warm milk?" she shook her head and pointed to our mum's bedroom. I understood Katie. When we were little whenever we were scared all of us would go sleep in her room. I always could sleep well then. She started to go for mum's room while I made some milk. I rinsed my cup and started for my room again but decided to go to mums with Katie. I just needed the comfort.  
I slid into the bed next to Katie who clung on to me. I kissed the top of her head and tried to sleep. She may be nearly 18 now and me 22 but that didn't matter we both needed to be close and a family at that moment.

* * *

**So you all know now! :D I'm getting straight into the drama! XD Well I kinda am :p Well please tell me what you think and what you think is going to happen? **

**Well that is it until Friday when I post "We Can Do It Together" That is if I survive Go Ape tomorrow! I'm terrified of falling and dying... **

**For those who don't know Go Ape is an adventure tree course thing in the UK! :p I'm not scared of heights at all it's the fact it's meant to be raining and that I am terrible at physical exercise and swinging from tree to tree which is basically what we're doing tomorrow. -_- I'm sorry if I die tomorrow :p Bye for now ~NellenRusher **


	3. Chapter 3

**A levels suck. Depression sucks. Family sucks. Life sucks. Okay I'm sorry I've been so bad with updates here and on my other stories. But everything sucks at the moment. I just want to give up so yeah... It's here now though and I will update all my stories and I'm in the middle of writing a long one shot or a story with tiny chapters I'm not sure yet but I'm about half done on that now so I'll see how that goes ****:D I'm back from my trip to Venice too so now I can blitz my writing! ;)**

**Well anyways I will let you read this but also PLEASE can you all go and read my other stories if you haven't yet and let me know what you think as I would really love to know the reviews really make me feel better after a hard day! *hugs and kisses* Now enjoy reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Logan's POV**

"Kendall's missing!" Carlos screamed as he burst into James' and my room. "Carlos babe, he is probably in the bathroom." James turned over. Lucky Carlos in the future. "I checked. He's not even on the roof, by the pool…" Carlos started listing off places where Kendall could usually be found. I managed to get Carlos to stop and breathe then I could think straight too. "Logan, why are you not that worried?" Carlos asked me after a while of silence. "I know that when Kendall doesn't want to be found he won't." I may have only been dating him a little while but I know my best friend. He needs his space especially after what happened yesterday.

Carlos had now gone over to James' bed and snuggled up close to his fiancé. I decided to give them space and to also pack Carlos' clothes for later before he forgot. I went into the shared room between him and Kendall which was clean thanks to Carlos. I picked up his spare pj's and some clothes for tomorrow then set about getting Kendall's things ready too. The sleepover was a perfect excuse to let loose tonight. I gathered everything and put it at the front door as Mumma Knight walked in. I may be 23 but living with her was nice and it was a good way for her to still see her children and keep her full nest. "Morning sweetie." She smiled as she set about making her morning coffee. "Morning, you haven't seen Kendall have you? Carlos was freaking out." I asked her, she could always guess where Kendall was when he wasn't in an obvious hiding place. "He slept in my room with Katie last night. His dad calling shook him up a bit. He's still sleeping though. Logan, make sure he is okay please?" I nodded and walked down the corridor to the last bedroom in the apartment after Katie's. I peeked my head in and saw Kendall holding Katie close to him. I chuckled at the sight and felt sorry for Mumma Knight. Her children weren't exactly her small babies any more. I decided to go get myself a quick breakfast and then get ready before I checked on Kendall again. I wanted to talk to him about something I had planned for his birthday in a few weeks.

I was in a lazy mood and knew my day was going to be filled with junk food so I figured let's start now. I popped two pop tarts down in the toaster and waited for them to warm. I just let my mind wonder. It was just so chaotic at the moment, it was hard not to. Yesterday way too much happened then usual and that was something for us. I heard my pop tarts pop up so I grabbed one to eat and put the other on a plate to take with me to my room.

I walked in and saw Carlos still in James' arms and the two with their fingers tangled together and playing around. "What about our anniversary?" James asked. "Which one?" James thought for a moment as I sat down and finished my breakfast. "First kiss." Carlos did not look happy about that. "First date." James groaned. This happened almost every morning. "Why can the wedding be on your birthday and not mine?" Carlos argued. This was getting ridiculous. "Cause our first kiss was important." James countered. "So was our first date!" Carlos whined. I decided to put them out of their misery. "Guys!" both looked at me a little annoyed. "Pick a date in the middle." James and Carlos both looked at me puzzled. "Your first kiss was on James' birthday." They both nodded. "Your first date was on Carlos' birthday." James was now frowning. "Get to the point." I sighed. "Pick a date in the middle of your birthdays." Both made an 'o' shape with their mouths and then looked puzzled again. "The 31st of July." I chuckled and got my things together for the night. "Logan, we still need to find Kendall." Carlos said as he and James finally got up. "He's with Katie in Mumma Knight's room." I replied leaving to get changed in the bathroom.

* * *

It was now noon; Kendall and Katie were still sleeping. I was sitting in my room and trying to plan some things for the evening. It was either going to go well or the complete opposite. I was beginning to miss Kendall because we usually spend all day together talking or badly attempting to prevent something manic happening. I decided to go and check on him as this was really unlike Kendall even when his dad came up and he closed everyone off before. I crept into the room and just watched his chest slowly rise and fall with his gentle breaths. He looked so peaceful like he had not a single care or worry in the world.

I didn't know how long I was actually in there watching the two Knight's sleep but Kendall finally started to stir and wake up. I smiled as he sat up and sleepily looked at me. "Were you watching me sleep?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "If I say yes will you break up with me?" I joked. "I will." He teased back. "Then no. I was not watching you sleep." We both laughed with cheesy grins on our faces. Our laughing woke Katie up and she did not look happy. "I was trying to sleep there." She groaned "Sorry baby sister." Kendall hugged Katie as they both got up. I followed Kendall to his room when he started to get ready. "Shit Logan! Why didn't you wake us?" Kendall gasped with wide eyes once he saw the time. "You looked like you needed that sleep." I replied as we left the room. "Want some lunch?" I asked and Kendall nodded his head and beamed. I grabbed his hand and we headed out some place nice.

* * *

"So Ken? Are you okay?" I asked my boyfriend. "I will be. Just need time. Tonight will be good. I will even be civil to Jett." Kendall said. "He did dress as a girl for you." I said making both of us laugh. "So did James. Gosh that was a long time ago." He sighed looking back. "It was but look at where we are now!" I took his hand and he gave me a shy smile.

The rest of the lunch went about remembering all the crazy we still got up to. "Logan?" Kendall asked as we were walking back to the car. "Yes?" I replied. "What was this lunch for? You were asking a lot of questions about the past and stuff?" he stopped walking. I smiled at him and he just looked at me like I grew a new head. "I was just seeing if I could figure out the best birthday present date thing for you. It's Halloween soon so means your birthday is close." I looked away scared of his reaction. "Aww Logie." He was blushing. "That's so sweet." He kissed my lips ever so lightly like a butterfly touched my lips leaving them tingling. "Anything for you. Now let's go have fun at this party!" I cheered and raced Kendall to the car to head home.

* * *

**There we have it. Another chapter :D I can't wait till I get to the juicy action! I might be a little evil I'm not sure yet ;) For now~ NellenRusher**


End file.
